Beware of Weirdos
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Natsu is from Earthland, a place full of mages and magic. Lucy is from simple Earth, a schoolgirl who wants more action in her life. Wish granted. Natsu is transported to Earth, crashing into Lucy's life-literally. She helps him find a way back, only to start developing feelings for the dense dragon slayer.
1. He who ruined my life

**So you guys really wanted this story...so here it is! Arigatou for the motivation :D **

**Natsu is from Earthland, a place full of mages and magic. Lucy is from simple earth, a schoolgirl who wants more action in her life. Wish granted. Natsu is transported to Earth, crashing into Lucy's life-literally. She helps him find a way back, only to start developing feelings for the dense dragon slayer. **

* * *

**01**

**He who ruined my life**

I'm a normal girl at a normal school who does normal things.

I didn't _want _this to happen.

I didn't have _time _for this to happen.

Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself, sorry. Let's go back a few paces.

* * *

"That will be all." The teacher chimed in monotone. I wiped my eyes of sleep and picked my stuff up, lazily walking to my locker. So tired...so tired...so―

Ow.

Maybe I should walk with my eyes open. I rubbed my forehead and glared at my locker accusingly, the red mark sure to be seen the next morning. I sighed, pulling my knapsack out of my stupid locker and slamming it closed. Why was I so tired?

Other girls and guys milled past me, chatting excitedly to their friends and what not. My 'friends' (actually that's a singular) are down to a certain group. Mainly me and Levy. But I don't really mind, I don't really like talking to other people my age. I get shy easily.

"C'mon!" I heard one of the girls urge her friend, squealing and heading towards the door. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, walking out simply. People pushed past me and bumped shoulders with me while I walked like a zombie out of school.

I mean, school isn't _that _bad...sometimes. Okay that was a lie, it's annoying. I don't get bullied or anything since I usually steer clear of the bratty preps and I'm not even a straight A student, I only get like three A's at most. If I'm lucky.

Nope, just an average A, B student who no matter how hard she tries just can't get past Art. Simple.

I was a nobody.

Invisible.

And absolutely okay with it.

I trudged along, humming softly to myself-oh, did I forget to mention I didn't have a phone either? Yeah, seventeen and no cell phone. Don't judge. It's not like anyone would text me anyways.

I smiled to myself at the thought of watching funny cat videos at home, walking along on autopilot. I looked left and right before walking along the white line on the street, cars revving for me to hurry along, my canvas lunch box bouncing off my legs. I crossed the street when they take off like they're drag racing. I blinked before shrugging, carrying on with my business.

I took three steps forward when something suddenly rushed on top of me, making me smack right into the ground. I couldn't even groan in pain, trying to wiggle out from under the freight train.

"Ow..." The elephant moaned. I felt a scream bubble into my throat as they lifted themselves off of me, my head throbbing in pain. I turned myself up right, glaring straight at the idiot who decided to hit me.

"What the heck!" I yelled, rubbing my head with my scraped palm. I glared at the man before realizing what he looked like, my eyes widening.

He had a coat-shirt-vest thingy on with only one sleeve, aladdin looking pants and _pink _hair! Who was this guy?

"Where am I? What year is it?" The man asked me seriously, looking around like a curious child. His black eyes scanned the area like a wild animals, and I felt slightly nervous. I kinda yelled at this guy, and for all I know he could be a murderer. Great Lucy you just _had _to yell at him, goodbye life. Goodbye cruel world. If it makes anything better, I hated you all this time.

I felt something on my shoulder before the world started shaking back and forth, leaving me beyond dizzy.

"Where. Am. I. What. Year. Is. It. Tell. Me." I heard a voice through the mini earthquake, my brain getting knocked around by how harsh the guy was shaking me.

"Le-ah-me-goo!" I managed, my stomach starting to feel upset. Finally realizing that he was being unnecessarily cruel, he released my shoulders. He took a step back, his eyes filling to the brim with distraught. His tan face paled pasty white, and I rose an eyebrow in concern.

"Are you...okay? You know, besides the whole...! FALLING FROM THE SKY THING!" I suddenly realized that _what the heck this guy just FELL FROM THE SKY! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

I took a few steps away myself, eyes wide in complete confusion and slight fear. Calm down Lucy, maybe he fell from a window? Maybe he's a window cleaner guy and he just fell from one of those big platform thingies?!

"This _cannot _be happening!" He suddenly screeched, well more like _roared. _I covered my ears a second too late, wincing from the volume.

"You're telling me!" I hollered in response, feeling irritated by his sudden appearance, and also my kneecap was stinging and probably bleeding. I am _way _too sensitive for this.

"Why?! Why _now _of all times!" He continued cursing out the world, completely ignoring my presence. Not like I was used to it or anything.

He pulled at his pink locks, and for a second I was sure he was about to rip a chunk out of his head. I wonder if it'd grow back pink or maybe brown...? Did he dye it?

Now is not the time for being sidetracked Lucy, focus!

"No! No no NOOO!" He cried out, collapsing to his knees. I stared in bewilderment as he punched harshly at the ground before tiring out and full out falling down into a pathetic heap, a quiet moaning sound escaping his lips.

I arched an eyebrow, my concern level peaking. He twitched slightly, showing that he was still...breathing. Though not much, more like a slight pant.

"Um...are you okay?" I managed to speak up.

Bad choice.

His eyes reopened, his black eyes like ice, unlike the time before. They slid over towards me, cutting right through me. His whole face hardened and an aura of 'do not disturb' hung around him, his face slowly melting into a scowl.

"_What."_ He grounded out, murky eyes piercing. I leaned forward to look down at his body, soaking in his appearance once more.

"Um...are you...okay?" I asked weakly once more, knowing he wasn't. He opened his mouth and I flinched at his look alone, knowing he'd start screaming at me. Something flickered in his eyes and he closed his mouth once more, sitting himself up. He hung his head and his hands fell to his lap, his mouth turning into a guilty frown.

...

...

...

...

"_...gomenasai."_

I blinked, the only thing I was willing to do. I cocked my head at the sudden change in mood and atmosphere, taking another step forward.

This character really intrigued me.

"I-It's okay...really. I'm just..." I took a deep breath before continuing, knowing to calm myself before I became tongue twisted.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?" I asked softly, knowing to take it slowly with this guy. He seemed a little...psychotic.

"N...Natsu Dragneel," He managed to mumbled. I smiled softly, squatting down to his level.

"Well Natsu, can you tell me what you're doing here?" I asked, searching my brain for the 'stranger danger' questionnaire. His face darkened and I swallowed my fear, relief filling me when it disappeared.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He replied, shrugging his shoulder. He lifted his hand up, his index finger the only one sticking up.

"How could I―"

And suddenly, his hand caught on fire.

{_Or am I just hung over you?_;


	2. You're a WHAT!

**02**

**You're a WHAT?!**

What. What. What.

_Whaaat?_

Hands...fire...fire on hands...hands on...fire?

Wait a minute. Wait-a-minute. His hands, this pink haired, aladdin doppelganger's hands were on

_fire._

Um...okay then. Yeah, they were definitely on fire, I was starting to feel the toasty warmth from them.

Well technically, only _one _of his hands were on fire, but still. It was kinda creepy when some weirdo falls from the sky and suddenly flames on.

"EEEEEEH?" I expressed my feelings of confusion in a very loud, very high screech. I jumped like a cat, my eyes probably dangerously wide.

"W-W-W-W-_FIRE?" _I squeaked, watching as this 'Natsu' guy takes his hands (which were still on fire) and clamps them over his ears, as if he was trying to suppress my loud cawing.

"How can you be so loud?" He groaned, rubbing at his ears. I felt my jaw drop and heard my lunchbox do the same thing, a small _plunk _being heard as it slipped from my fingers.

"How can you light your hands on fire?!" I retorted, still in a state of shock. Natsu's obsidian eyes met my brown ones and widened in slight realization, as if _oh phooey, did I forget to put myself out again?_

His hand fizzled out immediately, a sheepish smile curling onto his lips. "Ahahaha...sorry about that." He said awkwardly, looking down towards the grass. I stood rigid, my distress levels skyrocketing.

"Yeah, wanna start explaining how the heck you can do that?" I retorted, more aggressive than I thought I could ever be. His eyes gazed back up towards me, making me swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"I'm a wizard!" He huffed, as if explaining this to me was absolutely exhausting.

I let out an awkward, fake as hell laugh. "Suree you are," I replied sarcastically, shaking my head.

He narrowed his eyes at me, a challenge gleaming through his eyes. "I am, really." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself, my head beginning to shake on its own once again.

"Who put you up to this? Was it Levy-chan?" I asked in disbelief, realization suddenly dawning on me. "Oh I get it!" I let out a real laugh, more relieved than anything. "Look, whatever Levy-chan told you is a lie, I am _fine _with being single, I do _not _want a boyfriend right now, sorry." I shrugged simply, trying not to anger this...flame freak.

"_What!" _He squeaked, his voice an octave higher. He jumped up from his spot, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. "I don't wanna be your _boyfriend!_" He exclaimed loudly to the world, getting a few looks from passersby. His hands shoot up in the air as he groaned, bringing them back down to cross over his chest.

"Look, all I want to know is where I am." He said, all of his childish demeanor erased. "I _need _to know." He added, leaning towards me expectantly.

And me being the easily intimidated me, I leaned away from him, and stupidly fell to my butt.

"Ah-um-er-" I stumbled over my words, my face suddenly becoming _extremely _hot.

"This is urgent!" He cried, rushing towards me. He took one of my hands and pulled me up with it, steadying me with his other one while he stared down at me, his face only a few inches away.

I felt myself gasp slightly from his touch, his hand resting on my waist as he helped me. I felt my face turn even _darker, _and my heart start to pound.

I've...never held hands with a boy before, even if he was only helping me up!

My heart fluttered and I gazed up towards Natsu, my cheeks only a tinge of rose. His gaze remained the same, and I could tell he was fixated on getting answers from me.

I sighed, this was not romantic at _all. _He was supposed to smile at me or something! Then lean in closer and closer until we―

AHH Lucy what are you thinking?! Levy has definitely given me _waaay _too many romance novels!

"Hey weirdo!" A voice shouted into my ear, leaving my canals ringing. I winced, cradling my head in pain.

"Are you gonna tell me where I am or will I have to go ask someone else?" Natsu demanded. I huffed, my romantic visions plummeting into the toilet. Ah, oh well.

"Fine fine! You're in Magnolia, Fiore. And the year's 2013!" I replied angrily, tired of his freakiness. He paled immensely, staggering a step backwards.

Despite my spiteful feelings, I felt concern shoot through me at his look. He seemed like he was about to pass out!

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern, holding my hands out, ready to catch him at any moment. He didn't respond, only shaking his head like he was in denial of something.

"No...no...it can't be...2013?" His eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes sliding shut. He gritted his teeth, looking down so I couldn't see his expression anymore.

"NO! WHY NOW? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN WHEN I FINALLY MEET HIM? WHY!" He boomed, his whole arms lighting on fire. He paced back and forth with flaming arms, his fist giving an occasional punch to a nearby tree.

This frightened me greatly, and I felt myself becoming lightheaded. I stumbled backwards, catching my footing before I fell. My chest tightened when he roared to the sky, my hands becoming clammy.

_Calm down Lucy...calm down.._ I tried voicing to myself, knowing what would happen if I didn't stop myself in time. I suck in a deep breath through my nose and blew it out of my mouth, feeling slightly better.

Though Natsu's screaming began scaring me more. I felt my feet instinctively start walking away, my eyes focused on him, making sure he didn't notice as I ditched him.

_Stop feet...stop! _I surprisingly found myself urging, not wanting to leave the distraught guy behind. Nevertheless, my feet completely abandoned me and began running in the opposite direction I wanted them to, directing me farther and farther away from Natsu Dragneel.

Guilt filled my heart.

* * *

The person picked themselves up from the fall they had just had, brushing their cloak off slowly. They smoothed themselves out before continuing on their walk, cold eyes trailing from each pedestrian. A disgusted frown formed on their face, nose wrinkling at the stench of trash, head slightly shaking.

_Revolting. _They thought, eyes gazing across the lantern lit park. They walked forward slowly, eyes raking over each and every detail, mind searching for anything out of the ordinary.

They sighed, not wanting to find the idiot. Why was it _their _responsibility? It's not like _they _were the ones that traveled through dimensions in the first place!

Technically they were now, but not by choice. That idiot, Natsu Dragneel. Always getting in the way of everything. Tch.

They suddenly stopped, eyes widening slightly at the new clue they had found. Pressing delicate, pale fingers against the bark of the tree, their eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Burn marks," they mumbled to themselves aloud, a small satisfied smirk breaking out across their features.

It was a long shot, but they would take it.

They would find Natsu Dragneel

and end him.

{_But I, I keep on falling for you_;


	3. Meetings in the Morning

**03**

**Meetings in the Morning**

"_Lucy..."_

"_Lucy~"_

"LUCY!"

My eyes managed to shoot open only to shut closed once more at the harsh light directed into them. I shrieked in absolute pain, withering in my bed as I clawed at my eye sockets.

I opened my mouth to cry out about my situation, only to find my throat was starch dry.

Which meant only one thing.

It was the _morning. _

Gross.

I. hate. mornings.

They're horrible. You're tired, throat's dry, eyes are heavy, mind is cloudy, _'everything' _is cold in the winter and hot in the summer, life just sucks from 5 to 10 am. Every single day.

That's why I try to wake up at 12 in the _afternoon. _Though I still have the terrible symptoms.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP~!" Someone began pounding roughly on my cosy comforter, making my bed bouncy slightly. I groaned in reply, wanting to beat the person's head in.

"Well I guess I'll just have to try plan B then." The person sighed, and I turned around, trying to suffocate myself into the pillow. If I died then I wouldn't have to wake up, right?

Bad Lucy, suicide is not the answer!

Right as that thought left my brain, I felt myself being picked up. My eyes instantly opened and my mind quickly became alert as I tried to process my surroundings.

"W-Whaat!" I screamed, my hands slamming into the person as they threw me over their shoulder. I screamed once more when their HAND landed on my ASS as they began carrying me.

"Ow ow owowowww!―" They cried as I violently punched them in the shoulder and back of the neck, jerking around wildly, my face _ex-tremely _hot.

"Don't touch me there!~" I wept, never before exposed to such...embarrassing acts. Not every morning was I woken up to be held like a sack of potatoes then inappropriately touched.

And I'm _pretty _such my mother is not the one holding me right now...

So...

"Who the hell ARE you?" I finally calmed down, and the person let me go, making me flail in midair until I managed to fall into my comfortable beanbag chair, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I was left unharmed.

"Don't tell me you forget me that easily!" The voice whined, and I looked up sharply to see my suspicions correct.

A lump formed in my throat as I stared up, guilt gnawing at my stomach. I averted my gaze when he shot an accusing glare my way, knowing why he was ticked off.

"Hey...Natsu..." I greeted weakly, my eyes raking my room to avoid eye contact. He huffed in response, and my eyes finally landed on my alarm clock.

!

Oh...my god.

Oh my god.

Oh. My. God.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed bloody murder, not feeling so tired anymore as I skyrocketed up to punch him in the cheek. He 'oof'd' in reply, falling over and crash landing into my dresser, knocking over many of my precious items.

This can't be happening. Why me. Why now. Why at five in the morning?!

"What is your problem?" He growled, picking himself up and dusting his weird shirt off. He sent me a harsher glare, his onyx orbs filled with irritation.

"What's my problem? Don't you know you should NEVER wake a girl up at five in the morning!" I yelled in reply, not understanding why he was so angry at me. I should be the one angry, not him!

"Don't you know you should never ditch people who need you!" He sneered, distrust flashing through his eyes. I stood straight and shut my mouth in surprise, not expecting that answer from him.

"Yeah didn't think so. Like what the hell?! I fall from the freaking sky and obviously need your help, and all you do is run away when I'm not looking!" He suddenly accused, walking towards me with disbelief clouding around him.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath, hanging my head in shame. I could hear his footsteps growing closer and closer, my body sinking slowly into itself as fear clouded my mind.

"Yeah you better be! I'm lucky I was able to track you from this!" Suddenly I felt something being dropped into my hands. I looked up, staring in surprise at my lunch box.

"I left this?" I asked quietly, staring at it closely. Natsu nodded gruffly, eying me carefully.

"And wait―what do you mean you _tracked _me from it?" I looked back up to him sharply, fear trying to enter my mind once more.

"My nose," He stated simply, pointing towards his nose like it was obvious. "I just took a whiff of your bag and then tracked the scent back here. Though it took a really long time, so many people are up at two in the morning!" The pinkette complained loudly, crossing his arms once more as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Two in the morning?!" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked, concern filling me. If he didn't sleep at all in the past twenty four hours...he could pass out any moment from over exhaustion.

"Nope," he answered truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked towards me, his eyebrow arching. "Why are you so...worried about it? I'm fine." He asked, his tone suspicious. I put a hand on his arm, staring him straight in the eye.

"Because it's unhealthy and will affect your state of mind! You need to get to bed―right now!" I commanded, shooing him towards the very small futon in the corner of my room. He instantly resisted, his heels digging into the carpeted floor.

"Wait wait wait. If I get to sleep, why can't I sleep in your bed?" He turned towards me, his eyes gleaming with yearn. I felt my face turn slightly pink, a scowl coming onto my features.

"No way am I letting a boy sleep in my bed!" I refused, shaking my head fervently. "This is the first time a boy has been in my room alone!" I squeaked, my face rushing with color once again at the thought.

"Wow I'm having a lot of your firsts, aren't I?" He suddenly looked at me with an immature smirk, his eyebrows wiggling up and down suggestively. "Haha that sounded wrong!" He laughed boisterously, irritating and embarrassing me.

"Yes it did, so please kindly refrain from saying it again!" I bonked him on the head, huffing. Honestly, he's wasting my time on his stupid jokes, and I have to get ready for scho―

SCHOOL!

"Oh crap!" I rushed over towards my dresser, quickly opening most of the drawers. I scanned through the limited selection of clothing in them, pulling out my Fairy Tail Academy uniform, containing the dreadful yellow sweater top and ugly dull gray pants.

I _almost _began undressing right then and there, though thank the gods I remembered that a male was standing right in front of me. I blushed, looking up to see his back towards me, the tips of his ears red.

"I'm decent...sorry about that." I apologized, though it touched me that he had instantly turned away and scored him some much needed points.

"O-Okay..." He mumbled, turning back towards me, red still dashed across his cheeks. I couldn't muffle my giggle at how embarrassed he became, amusement filling me.

He looked away grouchily, his pink cheeks puffing out.

"I...guess you can get some sleep in my bed while I go change and go to school..." I mumbled uncertainly, staring down at the ground. Natsu sharply looked at me, hope shining in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked in excitement, fist pumping the air. "Thanks Luce!" He said gratefully, jumping and landing on my bed. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance, an urge to kick him growing intensely.

"Shut up, jeez.." I huffed, turning on my heel and storming out of the room. I walked down the corridor towards the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind me as I stared at my tired face in the mirror.

I sighed at the bags under my eyes, rubbing at my eyes. I picked up the brush sitting on the counter, raking it through my rat's nest of hair. I winced at the harsh tugging, rubbing at my scalp before finally changing into my uniform.

I picked up my pyjama pants and tank top, throwing them into the small frog hamper in the corner of the room. I smiled at how quickly I managed to complete everything, reaching for my toothbrush.

I brushed quickly, making a few silly faces in the mirror for good measures. I giggled at myself, spitting the paste out and washing out my mouth.

I walked back out and peered into my room to see Natsu's back facing me, the covers rising and falling slowly with his sleepy breaths. I smiled softly, closing my door and walking out down the stairs.

I realize that maybe this isn't such a good idea...keeping a complete stranger in my house. Where he could possibly...murder me. But Natsu didn't honestly seem like a killer, and when I got home from school we would _definitely _talk about his...circumstances. Because no way is he staying here if I don't get an explanation for why he fell from the sky.

"Good morning Lucy,"

"Morning Mom,"

...

Oh crap.

When I saw Natsu's face I completely forgot about my mother.

Oh crap...

I can't leave my mother here with NATSU in my room sleeping in my BED. She might take it the wrong way!

My face burned at that embarrassing thought. I would never be able to look my mother in the eye if she thought...that I...

"Lucy?"

Thank the lord she caught me before I could think of the...unspeakable... I shot my head up, looking at her with a weak smile.

"I was just about to come up there and wake you, I'm surprised you're up this early." She said, her brown eyes turning suspicious. I let out a weak laugh, digging into my cereal before she could question me further.

"I feel like...everything's changed starting today, you know?" I said simply, though I seriously felt that...but in a different, not so happy way.

What if Natsu burns my kitchen down?

Or what if he burns my MOM?!

"Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?

"Why don't you go out today? Just...do some shopping or whatever?" I smiled, urging her telepathically to say yes.

Her eyes clouded in thought, her index finger pausing on her chin. "Hmm...well, I guess going out wouldn't be so bad." She gave me a slight smile, her brown eyes filling with happiness. I smiled genuinely, happy to see my mom so happy.

"Gotta go, bye!" I called, picking up my lunchbox and dumping some goods into it before racing out of my house, fingers crossed, praying Natsu would do as told and not stray from my room.

Better yet, I hope he stays asleep for the whole time.

That'd be much better.

{_No one else can break my heart like you_;

* * *

**Yay, I'm surprised this only took a day to write..it came so easily owo when I write in first person I am absolutely horrible at humor...and I find the lamest things funny so if it isn't funny I'm sorry ;-;**

**but it was my friends birthday and she was like 'Look at my presents! I'm so excited to open them!~"**

**And her dad was like 'they might not even be presents.'**

**me: yeah, they might be...a sack of potatoes.**

**her dad: yeah or**―

**(at the same time)**

**him: dead puppies.**

**me: children. **

**her: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: YOU GUUUUUUYSSSS **

**I couldn't stop laughing bwahaha xD **

**Please review if you enjoyed, and any guesses on who the person was last chappy? hoho~ **


	4. Getting to know my 'murderer'

**04**

**Getting to know my 'murderer'**

I walked down the hallway, for some reason feeling suspicious of everyone. Meeting Natsu made me think...was everyone from the sky? Was _I _from the sky?

Who else here was pretending and could actually light their hands on fire?

I couldn't wrap my head around the aspect, and my teachers could tell I was seriously zoning out. Though I usually did anyway...

"Lu-chan?" Levy called for me. I turned towards her, wondering what she wanted.

"Yes Levy-chan?" I replied softly, still a little distracted.

"I'm gonna go eat with my friends now." She informed, waving to me while she scampered off towards her regular lunch table.

I forgot to plaster my fake smile on, looking away from her as she talked with her real friends. I didn't blame Levy-chan or despise her, she really was my friend. It's not like she was using me for anything(I had nothing, really.) and she had offered me a seat multiple times, but I always refused.

She ate with her friends, and I ate alone.

I don't know why, I just didn't like being around others while eating. I was raised to be proper and respectable, especially during a meal time. Now at the thought of eating with others made me queasy.

I usually sat outside and ate quietly, not looking up to see all the weird stares. I liked to think and eat, usually brainstorming some ideas for my novel.

Hm, maybe I can have a guy co-protagonist fall from the sky and befriend my hero?" I mused aloud, taking another bite from my bologna sandwich. I chewed curiously, ideas storming into my empty mind.

"Maybe a romance? No no, an adventure?" I mumbled, wondering what genre my story would actually be. I had written quite a few pages already, I just didn't know where to go with it.

"Haha Sting!" I heard one person from Levy's table holler extremely loudly, and another round of laughter from the surrounding people. That's right, I couldn't possible feign feelings for Natsu while _Sting _was around...

My face flushed red, remembering Natsu was currently sleeping in my bed. My mother would surely have a fit if she found him, and more than likely she would.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly going dry. I gulped down my kiddy juice box, crushing it in my hands after finishing it off.

"Shut up Gray!"

"But Erza―"

I froze in my spot as the two conversed on the opposite side of the wall, their conversation loud in my ears.

"Master called me, he said they haven't found him―his body. He's dead Gray." Erza whispered, her voice raw. I blinked in surprise, never having heard Erza so sad. We never talked to one another granted, but the strong girl was feared by everyone, and Gray was a cool guy every girl seemed to fawn over.

"D-dead?" Gray gulped, his voice filled with disbelief. I pulled my knees close to my chest, praying they wouldn't find me.

"He was fighting them and he...the blast...he wouldn't have made it, Gray." Erza mumbled, sad.

"No no no...Natsu―"

...

...

...

_Natsu._

My eyes widened and I jumped up and ran away, not able to listen to the finishing words of the sentence while I panicked.

Natsu?! As in Natsu DRAGNEEL? As in THE GUY THAT'S IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW?!

This didn't make any sense. How could Natsu be _dead? _Was the guy snoozing in my bed right now not who we says he is?

I gulped, squeezing my lunch box. Of course, he could literally be anyone. He could say his name was Petunia and I'd probably believe him!

Why am I so stupid?

I had to get home right now. My mother could still be in there, unaware of the dangerous pyromaniac murderer sleeping in her daughter's bed!

But...then I'd miss English. And...I love English class...

No Lucy! Stay focused, you have to save your mother's life!

I shook every thought from my mind, pursuing my urgent errand, praying to any Gods listening that my mother was still alive and not bleeding out in the kitchen sink.

Or worse...

The mere thought made me blanch, a cold feeling entering my chest at it. That would be the horriblest thing to ever happen to me...ever!

Hurry legs!

Missing the rest of school would be hard to explain, but I'd be able to. My mother wasn't one to get too deep into my business unless it was serious. I should be able to walk in, yell at the Natsu-whatever-his-name-is guy to get out of my house before I called the cops, and then hopefully return to school without my mother even acknowledging my existence.

Hopefully.

I could see my house coming up, and reached into my backpocket to extract my keys. Coming upon the doormat, I paused to twist the key and then doorknob, allowing myself in.

I closed the door quickly behind me, racing up the steps as quiet as possible, hoping my mother had already gone out shopping or whatever.

Coming upon my door, I narrowed my eyes at it accusingly, trying to build up my defenses and stop my knees from shaking. What if he stabbed me? What if I DIED?!

No one would be able to read my amazing book!

...okay so maybe it's not _amazing _but―

Lucy, what are you doing? There is a dead/not dead guy in your room and you're sitting here, imaging random crap!

Removing my idiotic thoughts for the second time today, I took a deep breath and rested my hand upon the doorknob, a chill running through me by how cold it seemed to feel.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

I jumped, whipping around to see the person who had spoken. I threw myself against the door, trying to stand as far away from him as possible.

Natsu(that's questionable) stood there in front of me, his pink hair dampened down. His arms were by his sides, a blue towel resting in one of his hands. He wore no shirt and had on his white trousers, water droplets glistening off his very well sculpted abs.

"! Wha-wah-whwad-you-you-you!" I had no idea what I was saying, and I could tell he couldn't either.

"Huh?" He replied innocently, his finger scratching the inside of his ear. I scrunched up my nose, trying to calm down my beating heart before I had a heart attack in front of this intruder.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask levelly, staring straight into his black eyes.

They clouded slightly, a serious edge to them.

He took a step forward, then another, and another.

And then he was standing right in front of me.

I swallowed my fear, refusing to look down and allow him to intimidate me.

"Who am I?" He asked, his voice deep and mysterious. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyes narrowing slightly.

He leaned forward, our noses nearly touching as he reached my level, his eyes searching my face.

He leaned even closer and I was worried he was about to kiss me, when he suddenly reached behind me and opened my door, breezing past me into my room.

His laugh echoed into the hall where I was standing frozen, unable to comprehend what the hecky just happened.

Did I...really expect him to kiss me? What am I on?

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to cease the fire raging through my cheeks. I turned around stiffly to see him ruffling the towel over his head, giving me a good view of his―

WHAT AM I THINKING? Stop it Lucy Heartfilia, this guy could try to murder you!

That's it, that's what he's doing.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

...

...

...

Ohmygod. Did I really just say that outloud? What is wrong with me!? Someone kill me.

The look on his face was humorous, though. Almost worth it, almost. His mouth was slackened and his jaw was dropped, disbelief written all over his features as he gazed at me, the look on his face wondering how he could respond to that.

"I-I mean! Are you really Natsu?!" I yelled instead, forgetting to keep quiet. I had just asked a very embarrassing question, screw subtly talking!

His eyebrows quirked this time, confused by my question. "Duh I'm Natsu, who else am I?" He replied like he thought I was joking, throwing his towel onto the floor like a slob. I ignored it for now, though later I would beat him up for it.

"Natsu, do you know a Gray Fullbuster or Erza Scarlet?" I asked meekly, suddenly feeling bashful as I gazed at the floor and not his upper body

I heard a gasp, and when I did look up I saw a surprised look on his face. He quickly composed himself, his guard raising. The look he gave me shocked me.

"Who's asking." He growled, his eyes flaming with hostility. I couldn't help but take a step back, my throat closing up.

"I-I-Uh―" I squeaked out, feeling embarrassment flush my cheeks. I swallowed again and again, trying to clear out my throat to no avail.

"I mean, why do you want to know?" He corrected himself, his expression softening greatly. I blew out a breath, feeling suddenly grateful for his immense kindness.

"They go to my school, and I heard them talking about a Natsu. That he died." I answered honestly, wanting to act kindly back. His eyebrows rose as if this was big news to him, his face contorting into one of worry as the color drained from his face. I suddenly felt bad for him, an urge to help rising.

"Are they...looking for me?" He asked softly, his voice broken slightly. All my sympathy washed away as alarm rose in me.

"I knew it! I knew it! You're here to murder me, aren't you?" I accused, pointing a finger his way. His eyes widened as if he thought I was bizarre. It's not the first time I've seen this look, just saying.

"Murder you?" He whispered to himself though I still heard. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed together in aggravation, his hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Why the HELL would I want to murder you? My friends think I'm _dead _so could you just shut up for ten minutes? God, I can't stand people like you...―!"

...

I sighed. Ah man, I messed up again. That's one less friend. I'll get over it soon, I always do.

...

...

I didn't bother to look up at him. I knew he was just frustrated and wanted me to stop being whiny, I had crossed the line.

_Doesn't mean it didn't hurt._

I once more turned around, shuffling my way out of my own room, head hung in shame. He sighed in exasperation behind me, the sound of his hand rubbing up and down his face the only response I got from him.

Murderer or not, I allowed him to sort his thoughts in my own room. I sat outside a little ways away, not wanting to listen in (and hear something about me hurtful).

I pulled my knees close to me, deducting that my mother had already left long before I had arrived. I sighed, resting my head against my legs.

So Natsu was the same guy Gray and Erza had been talking about? Then that means he's dead? So Natsu...is a ghost!

I blinked the thoughts away, not wanting to even go down that road. Maybe they thought wrong? Maybe they were skydiving and he went off track and ended up on top of me!

Yeah that's it! That's how he came from the sky!

I felt relieved at the conclusion, trying to ignore the fact of his fire powers. Maybe he was just tricking me. Maybe he was conning me?!

Nah, he seemed like a true hearted person. Someone you could trust. He didn't seem like he could even stand evildoers, what with the look he gave me when I ditched him.

And my room didn't look disturbed when I had walked in, besides his half naked body and careless dropping of soaked towels.

"...Lucy?"

I didn't bother looking up.

"I'm sorry."

Resist the urge to look Lucy, resist it!

"I didn't mean to yell at you...I'm just...I'm lost."

Aw man, his voice sounded so sad and sincere. No Lucy, just let him continue on and hopefully leave, do not look up.

"Please Lucy, you're the only person I know here." He squatted down next to me and picked up my hand, holding it in between his two very toasty ones. I felt my lip quiver, a smile trying to fight it's way to the surface.

"Lucy~~" He sung, noticing my reserve was breaking. I felt something suddenly jab me in the side, making me shriek loudly. I turned towards him finally, accusation glowing in my eyes while he laughed, his own eyes filled with relief and amusement.

I smiled at him, not able to keep myself from mirroring his look.

_This would be great for a story. _I suddenly thought, brightening considerably. He looked at me curiously, wondering why I was suddenly grinning.

"Thanks for the help!" I exclaimed, though he had no idea what I was thanking him for. I felt the urge to glomp him but held strong, not wanting to press my body against his half naked one.

I felt my ears begin to heat up at the thought alone, desperate to shake it away.

"So how do you know Erza and Gray?" He asked suddenly, actually looking interested. I smiled lightly.

"They go to my school." I explained. He nodded his head as if he accepted that answer, murmuring to himself so quietly I couldn't interpret it.

"Are you guys friends?" He piped up. I felt my face turn very red, not knowing how to answer.

"A-Ah no..." I put it lightly, looking towards the floor. "We don't talk at all, actually..." I muttered sheepishly. He made a noise of disbelief, his eyes clouded.

"Well we'll just have to change that." A slow grin broke across his face, his eyes dancing with an idea.

An idea I knew I wouldn't like.

"Before we get to that, would you mind introducing yourself? As in...where the hell are you from?" I reminded, wanting to get acquainted with him before we delved into any masterminding.

"Well, I was raised by a dragon named Igneel and..."

{_They'd change if they knew the pain_;


End file.
